


what makes them happy

by cherrychoke



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light-Hearted, No Plot/Plotless, Non-binary character, Other, Queer group meetings, Slice of Life, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke
Summary: it's not always that chanyeol feels bad like this, but their group always helps them
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	what makes them happy

It’s not bad, per say, but it doesn’t feel great either and Chanyeol is unsettled by it. They aren’t sure what they’re supposed to feel, because they’re indifferent to whatever pronouns people use on them, they brush it off if someone uses ‘sir’ or ‘madam’ but there’s something unsettling in their heart and it’s heavy, it draws tears into their eyes just by thinking about it. It’s not physically heavy but it’s there and they don’t know what to do about it.

Baekhyun notices it — of course he does, but doesn’t say anything right away. His eyes lingers on his partner as he dresses up, wears his binder first thing before he even reaches for any of his clothes in the wardrobe. He picks out a simple outfit, with a normal t-shirt and blue jeans which don’t quite match but covers his hips really well. He wears a brown belt with it, french-tucks the t-shirt, checks himself out in the mirror.

“You should get ready,” He says in a gentle voice. “Do you want me to pick out something for you?”

Chanyeol isn’t sure what they want, so they just nod, sitting on the edge of the bed with their face in their hands. They notice the way Baekhyun hesitates to go back near the wardrobe, keeps glancing at them as he rumages through Chanyeol’s clothes.

“Something baggy?” Baekhyun asks.

Chanyeol hums indifferently.

“Something like mine?”

They look at Baekhyun once, decide it should be good enough. “Okay.”

Baekhyun nods and goes back to searching for something which will match his. Because he likes matching with his partner, especially with clothes. And sure enough, after a few minutes, he holds out a blue t-shirt and white jeans. They don’t have a black belt, though, which is a shame. Baekhyun hands them the clothes, drops a kiss on their forehead and mutters. “Let’s talk when you want to, okay?”

Chanyeol hums as Baekhyun goes out of their shared bedroom, closing the door behind him. But Chanyeol doesn’t move, not until their boyfriend knocks on the door after a couple of minutes. “We’ll be late, Yeollie.”

They throw on the clothes, comb their hair enough for it to look decent and walk out.

“Do you really want to go?” Baekhyun asks once they’re near the door, ready to leave. “You can stay here if you aren’t feeling okay.”

“It’s just our friends,” Chanyeol says, hold the door knob as they stare at Baekhyun. “I think I’ll be fine.”

It’s a short walk from their apartment to the park they’re about to visit. It’s a queer group where they usually discuss issues, or just share stories, enjoy having other queers around them. Baekhyun says he likes this more than his monthly therapy session, because it’s not just him and his dysphoria and whatever stupid thing that goes on in his head.

Chanyeol does feel better after finding the small cluster of people sitting in a small circle. They immediately squeeze between Jongin and her girlfriend, both of their friends yelp when they’re pushed apart by a hand on their knees, and hit Chanyeol on the head.

“Hello to you too,” Chanyeol winces, rubs the tingling spots on their head. “How many are coming today?”

“Fourteen, I think,” Jongin’s girlfriend, Minseon, looks tiny even in overalls. “Momo said they’re two new people joining us.”

Chanyeol scans the whole place. Momo isn’t here yet, Jeongyeon and her partner are in the line with some kids for ice cream, and Sooyoung is busy with her book. Baekhyun is with Kyungsoo, chatting away excitedly as Kyungsoo smiles and nods at whatever he’s talking about. Baekhyun glances at them once, when their eyes meet, his smile falters into a worried one.

“I’m fine,” They tell him, then pat Jongin’s knee. “I have the lovely Jongin to bully here.”

It makes Jongin whine right into their ear. Chanyeol crouches away into Minseon’s arms, covering their ears.

“Woman, keep your voice low,” Chanyeol grumbles as Minseon laughs, pets their hair. “It’s like you’re asking me to bully you more.”

Jongin pinches their sides, but she doesn’t say anything to retaliate, only smiles like she hides a dagger just to kill Chanyeol in their sleep.

“My lovely Jonginnie,” Minseon brings Jongin’s face closer with her free hand.

Chanyeol moves away quickly, muttering  _ no no no _ under their breath and sits next to Sooyoung.

Minseon, like the evil lesbian she is, purposefully calls them in an annoying nasally voice and then kisses Jongin on her lips.

“So much PDA,” Chanyeol whines, faking a cringe, covering their face with their hands. “Please just kill me.”

They’re joking, of course. Jongin and Minseon are like their sisters, just because they personally don’t like pda, their friends like to exaggerate their dislike to a ridiculous amount and what else can they do other than follow along and have a laugh?

When Momo finally comes, because she’s the moderator of these meetings, everyone listens to her — and her presence alone means everyone gathers in a circle while she stands behind Jeongyeon and helps others locate them. She’s wearing shorts and croptop, sneakers with rainbow socks.

“Welcome everyone,” Momo starts once there are most of the predicted people. “We have three more people coming, and until then, let’s just discuss something everyone did?”

Everyone nods and hums in agreement. Chanyeol move back between Minseon and Jongin, and finds Baekhyun between Kyungsoo and Jimin, staring at them with a silly smile.

“Can I call Baek here?” Chanyeol asks Minseon, who just nods and moves back a little to make space. They wave at Baekhyun, pat the newly made space next to them.

Baekhyun tells Kyungsoo and Jimin, and darts towards the space. He ends up flopping on his back, grinning wide.

“How are you cuter than a puppy?” Minseon laughs, scratches Baekhyun’s belly as he pretends to bite at her arm.

“Baekhyun, we’d all like to adopt you, but we need not-puppy Baekhyun for this meeting,” Momo chuckles. “We’re talking about setting up boundaries and you need to learn them.”

“I know boundaries,” Baekhyun sits up, a pout on his lips. He leans his head against Minseon’s shoulder. “I want to sit in her lap but I know she doesn’t like it, so I don’t!”

As if that’s supposed to prove his point. Chanyeol feels a warm pool of affection in their gut, gushing up and down as Baekhyun becomes more adorable and handsome as seconds pass by.

“You look whipped,” Baekhyun looks at them, runs his hand through his hair with a smirk on his face. “You have heart eyes, Yeollie.”

Chanyeol feels their face heat up, ears burning like they’re directly on fire. The whole group laughs heartily, and all Chanyeol can do is lightly punch Baekhyun’s arm. “Shut up.”

“You’re in love and it’s disgusting,” Jongin chirps happily, rubbing Chanyeol’s arm. It’s supposed to be comforting but Chanyeol is only more embarrassed, it’s not something they like to talk about, but being teased about it is actually kind of fun. “For an active anti-PDA person, you show way too much affection for anyone to digest.”

“I don’t,” Chanyeol tires, but it only makes Jongin laugh.

“Really?” She looks around for a moment, then raises her eyebrow. “Seriously?”

Chanyeol looks at everyone. All of them have disagreement on their faces, except Baekhyun. He looks sympathetic.

“Alright, alright, no more teasing my partner,” Baekhyun claps his hands. “Only I’m allowed to tease them from now on.”

“You started it.” They mumble.

“I know,” Baekhyun gives their hand a squeeze. “The fee to tease Yeollie starts from two-hundred bucks. It’ll be selective, and the selection depends on—”

“Hey!” Chanyeol wraps his hand around Baekhyun’s neck, making sure it’s a loose grip, and shakes his head. “Stop making business out of me.”

“Baekhyun bobble-head,” Jeongyeon announces. “Comes in two pieces, the bobler and the boblee.”

They feel a hundred times better than they did before.

**Author's Note:**

> just a light-hearted thing for myself (any any queers stuck with cishets this pride month)!! stay safe and healthy, and if you're going to any protests, please make sure to take extra care!!!!
> 
> please let me know if you liked it!! <3


End file.
